Master
Master is the second bodyguard of Titan, met in Act VII: Chapter 3. Like all other bodyguards of Titan, he is the evil counterpart of Shadow from another dimension. In that dimension, he was not strong enough to resist the pull of Shadow Energy and ended up getting corrupted by it. After defeating Hermit, he had then taken over his Academy instead of continuing on his journey. He considers himself to be the greatest martial arts teacher the world has ever known and establishes a school to further assert his superiority. Physically, he appears as a strong warrior with long braided hair. He wears a red sleeveless jacket with dragons imprinted on the front. Master sees himself as a warrior without any equal. He also considers himself to be a peerless teacher, but instead of imparting knowledge, he uses duels with his disciples as a means to reassert his superiority. Even after his defeat, he gloats about how the great school that he founded will ensure his name is remembered forever while Shadow will be simply forgotten. Equipment Master uses Composite Sword as his weapon of choice. He wears a Leather Jacket as his Armor. His ranged weapons of choice are the Mortal Thorns. He uses Wrath of Flame as his Magic. Perks and Enchantments Master utilizes perks and enchantments that help him with his attacks and defense (just like Shadow and Titan's other Bodyguards). *'Avenger' A 20% chance to trigger Avenger, which grants a Critical Hit with with 138% damage for 5 seconds after receiving a Critical Hit. *'Concussion' A 35% chance to prevent player use of magic or ranged weapons for 8 seconds after a Head Hit. *'Steel Foot' A 25% chance to knock down players with a kick. This chance is doubled if Master is in the air. *'Full Power' A 60% chance to increase Master's magic damage by 56% for 4 seconds after his magic is fully charged. *'Helm Breaker' A 60% chance to increase Master's Head Hit damage for 5 seconds after dealing a Head Hit. Appear after Master is defeated once, in Eclipse replays only. *'Magic Recharge' Master's Composite Sword is enchanted with Magic Recharge, giving him a chance to increase his magic recharge from a successful hit by 300%. *'Regeneration' Master's Armor is enchanted with Regeneration, giving a chance to regenerate 4.5% of his health for 5 seconds after being hit. *'Shielding' Master's head is enchanted with Shielding, giving him a chance to reduce incoming damage by 75% for 7 seconds after receiving Head Hit. *'Overheat' Master's ranged weapons is enchanted with Overheat, giving a chance in each strike to put a buff on him for 5 seconds that makes his next strike inflict 200% more damage. Reward * 533 Credits * 8,000,000 XP Quotes * Mastery of combat is above all else. I have no match, so I choose to challenge the Eternity, so that I could excel myself. - Master's first words * I have become the greatest Master of the Orient. The rare disciple who earns an audience with me only reminds me of my superiority. - Before fighting him * You, wayward moron! I have founded a great school, and my name will be remembered, and pronounced gushingly! And you shall simply be forgotten... - After he is defeated Trivia * Master's Composite Sword has different enchantment than the one in the shop. * He and the other Bodyguards of Titan (except for Guru) weild a gem weapon. * Like Shadow, he and the other Bodyguards of Titan utilize perks and enchantments. Category:Titan's Bodyguards Category:Characters Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Enemies Category:Bodyguards